The fountain sound box produces rhythmic dancing water columns in response to music rhythms produced by the sound box itself or directly following the rhythms of the background sound. Therefore, through the combination of the dancing water columns and the lighting effect, a great visual effect is provided. In the existing technique, the fountain sound box comprises a fan blade for controlling the water spraying and a motor fixedly connected with the fan blade to control the rotation of the fan blade. Since the motor needs to be placed in water, the motor might be damaged due to water penetration during the long period of service, and this makes the service life of the motor relatively short.